История нескольких жизней
by Inari Mara
Summary: История о том, как жилось детям в Доме Вамми по мнению автора. Написана от лица неканонического персонажа, дабы не додумывать и искажать характеры главных героев Тетради.


**Disclaimer**: К сожалению мне Тетрадь Смерти не принадлежит, а только ее создателям. Поэтому таких историй в ней и нет :)

Рассказ ведется от третьего лица, в центре истории неканонический персонаж, девочка по имени Ханна. Через призму ее восприятия раскрываются характеры всем нам хорошо известных ваммийцев)

Первая моя работа нацеленная на несколько глав, так что критикуйте - не стесняйтесь.

* * *

Name: Hannah Lawrence

Alias: Wendy

Date of birth: December 25, 1990

Place of birth: East Side, London, England

Parents: Mother – Elizabeth Lawrence (April 15, 1973 - November 11, 1996)

Father – unknown

**Часть I**. Тепло твоих рук…

Наша история началась Рождественской ночью далекого 1990-го года на восточной окраине Лондона. Именно в эту ночь, в крошечной больнице на одной из грязных улочек Ист Сайда, юная Элизабет Лоуренс дала рождение маленькой и хрупкой жизни. Ни на секунду после своего рождения девочка не переставала плакать. Малышке, по имени Хана, врачи не пророчили и нескольких дней, настолько она была слаба. Но Элизабет отказывалась в это верить и, взяв дочь на руки, не выпускала её до тех пор, пока плачь ребенка не сменился тихими всхлипами, а те в свою очередь мирным дыханием сна. Пять лет спустя, так же обняв безутешно плачущую дочку, Элизабет скажет ей то, о чем думала в тот, первый день.

«Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, чтобы тебе не было одиноко».

Эту фразу, как и тепло рук матери Ханна будет помнить всю жизнь.

Но всего-навсего год спустя она узнает, что это была ложь. Люди смертны и клятвы их умирают вместе с ними. Поцеловав лоб, в котором не осталось ни капли прежнего тепла, маленькая Ханна чувствовала, как душа ее разлетается миллиардом осколков, словно хрустальная ваза, разбиваясь о стену реальности.

«Никто не сможет этого починить» - думала она, смотря, как земля навеки скрывает от нее лицо женщины, подарившей ей величайшее счастье.

**Часть II**. Незнакомцы.

«Дом Вамми».

Именно так называлось место, в котором она теперь жила. Сразу после похорон к ней подошел человек с доброй улыбкой, одетый в черный плащ и котелок, словно сошедший со страниц старых детективных романов. Он представился как Ватари и сказал, что отныне он будет заботиться о девочке. Ханне было все равно кто этот незнакомец и куда он ее ведет. Она только что потеряла самого дорогого человека и верила, что ничто и никогда не заглушит боль в ее душе, поэтому она просто пошла за ним, не произнеся ни слова.

Так она оказалась в приюте, наполненном странными детьми. Она была здесь уже пол года и за это время успела понять, что даже роскошная обстановка и свобода, которую получали дети, совершенно не приносили ей радости. Она часто вспоминала крохотную комнатушку, в которой жила раньше, которая, не смотря на скудность обстановки и вечно ругающихся соседей, была всегда наполнена человеческим теплом. Тут она чувствовала себя неуютно. Казалось, сами стены этого места давили на нее, требуя стать лучше, стать первой и не важно в чем. Даже малейший промах заставлял считать себя никчемным неудачником. Тут все время требовалось доказывать, что ты особенный, ты – достоин, но достоин чего? Ханна так и не смогла этого понять.

Но обо всем по порядку. Все-таки стоит рассказать тебе, Читатель, что же заставило нашу героиню столь безрадостно смотреть на окружающий ее мир. Итак, без четверти полночь 11 ноября 1996 года, Ханна впервые вошла в двери трехэтажного викторианского особняка, который назывался Домом Вамми, приют для одаренных детей. Пожалуй, это было первым, что насторожило нашу маленькую героиню. Даже когда ее крохотное, хрупкое тело было способно только рыдать и скорбеть о своей потере, она понимала, что все дети, ставшие сиротами, одинаково несчастны. Вне зависимости от того, могут они решать квадратные уравнения в уме, или нет. Тем не менее, этому месту суждено было стать ее домом на последующие несколько лет. Сквозь темный холл ее провели в кабинет человека, лицо которого отнюдь не светилось отеческой улыбкой, как у Ватари. Скорее он был похож на выжатый лимон, седые волосы обрамляли седеющий череп. На кончике его орлиного носа покоились очки, через которые он смотрел на тебя, словно на букашку в микроскоп. Этого человека звали Роджер, и с первого взгляда было понятно, что он не любил детей. Ханна могла только посочувствовать человеку, чьи ежедневные обязанности, несомненно, причиняли ему ужасные муки. В целом, как она выяснила позже, Роджер был вполне приятным человеком, который предпочитал проводить с воспитанниками приюта настолько мало времени, насколько это было возможно. В то же время он блестяще справлялся с возложенными на него задачами поддержания дисциплины и обеспечения детей необходимыми материалами для развития. Младшие дети его побаивались, а старшие, в известной степени, уважали.

Роджер сопроводил Ханну в ее комнату, которая располагалась в западном крыле на втором этаже особняка. Обстановка в комнате была простой, но изысканной, как все в этом доме. Стены были покрыты светло бежевыми обоями, на полу лежал приятно теплого оттенка бордовый ковер. Справа от двери располагалась небольшая, темного дерева, кровать, накрытая покрывалом в цвет ковра. Слева находились небольшое окно и письменный стол со стулом. Напротив двери стоял шкаф, на внутренней дверце которого было закреплено зеркало.

Показав Ханне комнату, и объяснив, что ванная находится в конце коридора, Роджер хотел было сказать что-то еще, но, посмотрев в полные слез глаза девочки, он ушел, пообещав, что первым же делом зайдет к ней утром.

Стоит ли говорить о том, что, как только дверь за взрослым закрылась, Ханна рухнула на кровать и залилась слезами. В свою первую ночь в Доме Вамми она, как и большинство обитателей этого места, не сомкнула глаз.

Конечно же, в ту ночь ей, как и любому ребенку, казалось, что она самая несчастная на этой планете, и никому не понять глубины ее горя. Возможно, в чем-то она и была права. Но немного позже она узнала, что за дверью каждой из спален в этом доме скрывалась своя маленькая трагедия.

Свернувшись клубочком на кровати, девочка распухшими от рыданий глазами наблюдала за тем, как небо за окном светлеет и медленно возвещает о приходе еще одного серого осеннего дня. Когда-то Ханна любила осень, даже не смотря на дождь и постоянную сырость. Ее завораживала не только красота осенних листьев, переливающихся всеми оттенками рыжего, но также и небо, наполненное безграничным богатством серых красок. Сейчас даже это не могло порадовать ее. Она думала, что отныне осень никогда больше не будет приносить ей такого удовольствия, как раньше, ведь ей больше не с кем будет собирать букеты из разноцветных листьев в парке, а потом наклеивать их в альбом причудливыми картинками. Ее альбомы…ей было интересно, что же с ними стало, как и со всеми ее вещами. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она не увидела ничего из ее личных вещей.

«Интересно, что же с ними стало?» - подумала она.

Она снова почувствовала себя одинокой и маленькой…песчинкой затерянной в океане пустынь. Но вместо того, чтобы снова заплакать, она медленно поднялась с кровати и направилась к шкафу.

«Мама не хотела бы видеть меня такой, она всегда говорила, что мне нужно быть сильной девочкой. Я не должна разочаровывать ее».

Она открыла дверцу и мельком уловила свое отражение в зеркале. Обычная маленькая девочка, шести лет отроду. Уже тогда она была низковата для своего возраста. Ее длинные, ниже пояса черные волосы, которые достались ей от матери, были всклочены и нуждались в расческе. Глаза ее, некогда ясные, цвета летних васильков, были красными и опухшими.

«Мне точно необходима ванная», подумала Ханна, изучая свое отражение в зеркале. Она обследовала шкаф на предмет одежды и нашла там свежую смену белья, черные тренировочные лосины, пару черных носков и темно синий свитер, который был на несколько размеров больше ее. «Странное же у них понятие формы».

Она вышла в пустой коридор и направилась в направлении ванной комнаты. Видимо было еще очень рано, так как в ванной она была совершенно одна. Вымывшись, переодевшись и закутав мокрые волосы полотенцем, она вернулась в свою комнату и уселась на подоконник, наблюдая за тем, как просыпается лес, окружающий старый особняк.

Примерно через час в ее дверь постучали и, не дожидаясь ответа, в комнату вошел Роджер.

- Ты уже не спишь, это хорошо. Нам нужно кое что обсудить до завтрака, так что, пожалуйста, следуй за мной.

Он вышел в коридор и Ханна, поднявшись с подоконника, направилась следом, по пути сбросив, ненужное теперь полотенце, на кровать. Если старший и заметил ее заплаканные глаза, то виду он не подал, так же, как и не обратил внимания на то, что кровать явно не расстилали.

- Позже я провожу тебя к распорядительнице. Ее зовут миссис Биггс, она выдаст тебе все необходимые вещи. Впредь, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, ты можешь обращаться к ней, или ко мне.

Ханна молча кивала головой. Они поднялись на третий этаж, пол лестнице, которая располагалась в середине дома. Повернув направо, они вошли в кабинет Роджера, в одном из кресел, перед его столом сидел Ватари.

- Я оставлю вас, - сказал Роджер, смотря на Ватари, и вышел из комнаты.

Ватари приветливо улыбнулся девочке и указал на кресло, напротив себя.

- Присаживайся, пожалуйста. Как тебе спалось?

Ханна прошла к креслу, оглядываясь по сторонам, словно загнанный зверек, но присев она овладела собой и вежливо ответила:

- Хорошо, спасибо.

Ватари лишь улыбнулся в ответ.

После недолгого молчания Ханна не выдержала и спросила:

- Что я здесь делаю? Что это за место?

- Это сиротский приют, который я основал несколько лет назад. Здесь собраны дети из разных стран и всех их объединяют выдающиеся способности в той, или иной области знаний. Когда-то, много лет назад я повстречал одного очень особенного ребенка. Он проявлял недюжинные способности в дедукции и интерес к логическим задачам. К сожалению, мальчик был сиротой и не имел возможности как-либо развивать свои таланты. Я начал заботиться о нем и со временем он стал наиболее выдающимся частным детективом в этом мире. Я создал этот приют в надежде помочь таким детям, как он развиваться и возможно найти и вырастить его преемника в будущем. На тебя и твои таланты мы обратили внимание около месяца назад. Я собирался нанести визит твоей матери и предложить ей отправить тебя сюда, для получения надлежащего образования, но трагический несчастный случай сделал это невозможным. Поэтому я походатайствовал о том, чтобы тебя перевели сюда, вместо общественного приюта Ист Сайда. Надеюсь тебе понравится здесь.

Ханна молчала.

Не получив никакого ответа Ватари заговорил дальше:

- В целях безопасности мы стараемся скрывать имена и личную информацию детей от распространения. Поэтому здесь все они называют друг друга по псевдонимам. Тебя будут звать Венди. Ты не против?

Девочка продолжала молчать.

«Венди…Джеймс Барри…это так пошло, неужели они думают, что, потеряв мать, я захочу стать ею для кого-нибудь еще?»

Ватари продолжал улыбаться своей теплой и отеческой улыбкой, которая, как теперь думала Ханна, никогда не покидала его лица. Ей казалось, что искренности в ней не больше, чем в Роджере любви к детям. Но возможно она просто была измотана стрессом и бессонной ночью и смотрела на мир глазами озлобленного ребенка, который понял, что не все бывает так, как ему хочется. Кто знает, какие мысли роились в ее голове во время того, как Ватари говорил, она, и сама то толком не могла за ними уследить. Тем не менее, за время разговора на ее лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Когда старший мужчина закончил говорить, напоследок поинтересовавшись нужно ли ей что-нибудь, она ответила:

- Меня обещали отвести к распорядительнице.

Не переставая улыбаться, Ватари ответил:

- Я думаю, что прежде тебе стоит спуститься в столовую. Я тебя проведу. И он поднялся с кресла.

Ханна молча пошла следом, хотя есть ей совсем не хотелось. Единственное, что ей было нужно в этот момент это расческа, с которой она хотела закрыться в своей комнате и вспоминать те чудесные моменты, когда мама расчесывала ей волосы и рассказывала сказки перед сном. И все же она покорно шагала за Ватари вниз по лестнице на первый этаж.

За время их разговора обитатели дома проснулись, и он наполнился звуками. Где-то можно было услышать крики и смех детей. Странно, но теперь это место казалось Ханне еще более чужым, чем когда оно безмолвствовало. Тогда можно было представить, что все это просто страшный сон и скоро она проснется и все вернется на круги своя. Теперь же это место выглядело реальным, оно было наполнено жизнью обитающих в нем людей. Жизнью, которая, как теперь знала Ханна, заканчивается слишком рано.

В столовой стоял один большой стол, за которым могло разместиться около тридцати человек. Сейчас, там сидел только один мальчик, он задумчиво помешивал чай в своей чашке глядя в окно, и не обращая ни малейшего внимания на происходящее. В других обстоятельствах он наверняка показался бы Ханне странным, так как одет он был во все белое и белоснежные волосы дополняли образ привидения из классических детских сказок. Но у Ханны не было сил удивляться, поэтому она лишь бегло скользнула взглядом по мальчику. Кроме него, единственным человеком в комнате была девушка лет 25, одетая в форму служанки из старых фильмов. Она была не красива, но весьма миловидна с ничем не примечательным лицом и средней длинны русыми волосами, собранными в косу. Она собирала грязные приборы со стола.

- Бетти, Ниа. Доброе утро! – сказал вошедший в комнату Ватари. – Я вижу, завтрак уже окончен. Жаль, но я задержал нашу новенькую разговором. Надеюсь, Вы накроете на еще одного человека? – сказал он, обращаясь к Бетти.

- Конечно же, господин Ватари, - радостно ответила она и посмотрела на Ханну. - Как Вас зовут, юная леди?

Девочка посмотрела на нее, но потом отвернулась к окну, так ничего и не сказав. Казалось, что это нисколько не поколебало улыбчивую Бетти. Ватари развеял молчание:

- Это Венди, она приехала только вчера и отныне она – часть этого дома. Пожалуйста, помогите ей освоиться здесь. Венди, это Бетти, она работает на кухне и к ней ты можешь обращаться с любыми вопросами, касающимися еды или же хозяйства. А это, - он указал рукой на мальчика, в дальнем конце стола – Ниа. Как и ты, он здесь недавно. Надеюсь, вы подружитесь.

«Еще одна улыбка. Наверное, у него просто лицо такой формы…» думала в это время Ханна. Она не обращала внимания ни на что вокруг себя. Механически передвигая ложкой овсянку в своей тарелке, она погрузилась в размышления о том, что ей необходимо будет взять у распорядительницы. Мысленно составляя список необходимых вещей, который был отнюдь невелик, она отпила несколько глотков сладкого чая и повернулась к Бетти, которая все еще находилась в комнате.

- Спасибо за еду. Как мне пройти к миссис Биггс?

Бетти улыбнулась…Господи, они все улыбались, Ханн уже начала скучать по Рождеру и его кислому выражению лица. Она с ужасом представляла себе, что миссис Биггс окажется такой же вечно улыбчивой, розовощекой полной женщиной, которая будет больше похожа на матушку гусыню…так думала она и оказалась права. Миссис Биггс действительно была невысокой, не в меру полной женщиной с неизменным румянцем и улыбкой, укоренившейся на ее лице. Стоит отметить то, что не смотря на это, улыбка распорядительницы выглядела искренней и теплой, к тому же ямочки на ее щеках придавали ей вид потрепанного жизнью, но все же милого ангелочка. Она с радостью сообщила Ханне-Венди, что она очень рада видеть ее здесь, а также что она уверена в том, что девочке здесь понравится и она, конечно же, сочувствует бедной сиротке. Также она не преминула предложить «крошке» помощь и поддержку, а так же предоставление плеча, на котором можно выплакаться. К концу ее речи Ханна готова была сбежать от сердобольной женщины, забыв обо всем, что ей было необходимо, но, к счастью, та сжалилась над ней, и сказала, что в течение нескольких часов все необходимые вещи принесут к ней в комнату. Вежливо поблагодарив распорядительницу, Ханна поспешила скрыться, пока женщина не успела опомниться и накрыть ее еще одной волной своего сочувствия.

Стоит отметить, что Ханна, или как теперь ее звали Венди, никогда не была склонна к чрезмерному проявлению эмоций, тем более на людях. Даже будучи совсем малышкой, она очень редко плакала и мужественно ждала пока мама ее не придет забрать ее из детского сада по дороге с работы. Только тогда она с улыбкой бежала к ней, от окна, возле которого ждала ее.

Но сейчас Ханне казалось, что она больше никогда не сможет так искренне и радостно улыбаться.

Без проблем найдя свою комнату Ханна укрылась в ней и вернулась на свой наблюдательный пункт у окна. Спустя какое-то время в комнату постучали. После этого в дверной проем несмело просунулся человек, одетый в форму садовника. Его звали Эндрю и он был рад познакомиться с новой обитательницей дома. Он принес коробку, заполненную вещами, которые Венди просила у миссис Биггс. И конечно же он будет рад помочь новенькой в чем угодно. Его можно чаще всего найти в саду или теплице за домом.

Ханна вежливо поблагодарила садовника и он ушел. Девочка была искренне рада, что вещи принесла не сама миссис Биггс, ибо это наверняка бы превратилось в еще один часовой монолог, полный всхлипов и причитаний о жизни несчастных сирот-малюток. Она подвинула коробку на середину комнаты и стала неспешно разбирать ее содержимое. Когда она заглянула в шкаф, то увидела, что за время ее отсутствия там магическим образом появились несколько платьев и костюмов. На этот раз ее размера, что ее немало порадовало.

Пока она расставляла вещи, в комнату зашел Роджер и оставил ей простенькую карту дома, а также расписание уроков и распорядок дня в доме.

Уроки у нее начинались только завтра, а до обеда оставалось еще два часа. Поскольку занять себя ей было больше нечем, а выходить из комнаты все еще не хотелось, Ханна продолжила разглядывать пейзаж за своим окном, уютно устроившись на подоконнике.

Из ее окна открывался вид на небольшую лужайку, граничащую с лесом, который, как она успела заметить, окружал здание со всех сторон. Примерно на середине расстояния между домом и опушкой леса стоял одинокий старый дуб, рядом с ним располагалась небольшая беседка.

Ханна подумала, что весной, под теплым майским солнцем, это должно быть замечательное и умиротворяющее место. Сейчас же дуб скалился в небо своими голыми ветвями, а лес щетинился черной стеной, таящей в себе неизвестные опасности, под низким ноябрьским небом, которое грозило пролиться дождем.

Лужайка была пуста, и смотреть там было особо не на что, тем не менее, Ханна сама не заметила как пролетело время. Часы отзвенели час – время обеда. Ей по прежнему не хотелось выходить, но она боялась, что стоит ей остаться в комнате, кто-нибудь придет к ней и разрушит маленький островок покоя, который она создала в своей комнате. Страшные картины, которые подкидывало ей воображение, в виде миссис Биггс, кормящей ее из ложечки и жалостно всхлипывающей о том, что бедная малышка не может даже есть от горя, заставили ее слезть с подоконника и отправиться в столовую.

На этот раз ей не удалось остаться незамеченной по пути туда. Она то и дело встречала небольшие группы детей, смотревших на нее с любопытством. Но, к счастью, никто из них не приставал к ней с расспросами. Дети были в основном ее возраста, или старше. Ханну очень радовало то, что все они двигались в направлении, противоположном столовой. Это означало, что она сможет поесть в одиночестве, как и утром.

Она оказалась права, и к тому времени, как она дошла до столовой, та почти совсем опустела. Мальчик, которого Ханна встретила утром, сидел на том же месте. Еда его была нетронута, и хоть он и смотрел с тарелку, было видно, что мыслями он очень далеко отсюда. Ханне подумала, что возможно он тоже приходит в столовую позже, чтобы не встречаться с людьми, но она не стала останавливаться на этой мысли. Бетти все так же улыбаясь, поздоровалась с ней и накрыла на стол. Ханна погрузилась в свои мысли и стала механически помешивать еду в своей тарелке, изредка откусывая небольшой кусочек чего-нибудь. Спустя несколько минут она отодвинула тарелку и направилась в свою комнату. Перед выходом она успела заметить, что мальчик, Ниа, все так же сидит на своем стуле, к еде он так и не притронулся.

Подходя к лестнице, она услышала шум, и еле успела увернуться от вылетевшего на нее из комнаты мальчугана. Вспомнив расположение комнат, она поняла, что это была игровая. Мальчишка, который чуть не сбил ее, лишь мельком глянул в ее сторону и понесся вверх по лестнице. Она успела заметить лишь его удаляющийся силуэт, одетый во все черное и развевающиеся светлые волосы. Вслед за ним из комнаты выбежало еще несколько ребят, которые смеясь взбежали по лестнице.

Ханна смогла добраться до своей комнаты без дальнейших происшествий. Смотреть в окно и дальше было скучно и она решила прилечь на кровать. Девочка и сама не заметила, как провалилась в глубокий сон…

* * *

Когда часы, стоящие на столе, показывали 1:29 Ханна с немым криком вскочила на постели. Несколько минут она прерывисто дышала, пытаясь успокоиться и стряхнуть с себя остатки кошмара. Она думала, что еще много ночей ей предстоит просыпаться именно так. Ей не хотелось ни спать, ни есть. Жить, собственно говоря, ей тоже не хотелось. Чтобы отвлечься от этих нерадостных мыслей она решила заняться исследованием дома. Ее также радовало то, что в это время суток обитатели приюта должны мирно спать в своих комнатах, и никто не сможет ей помешать.

С такими мыслями она покинула свою комнату, и была несказанно удивлена, заметив свет в библиотеке, комнате, в которую она направилась в первую очередь. При открытии дверь предательски скрипнула, так что пытаться сделать вид, что ее тут не было, не получилось бы. Она решительно направилась в центр зала, минуя несколько стеллажей, заполненных книгами.

«По крайней мере, мне будет чем заняться. Тут так много книг…»

В центре зала библиотеки располагались столы, на каждом из них стояла небольшая старомодная лампа, льющая теплый желтый свет на рабочую поверхность. Уютно…именно так Ханна чувствовала себя в этой комнате. Свет, который она заметила при входе в комнату, исходил от такой лампы, зажженной на самом дальнем столе, у окна. За столом сидел и занимался некто, услышав приближающиеся шаги Ханны, человек обернулся, и в скудном свете, она узнала мальчишку, который чуть не сбил ее с ног сегодня днем. Ханне показалось, что его лицо исказила гримаса злости, но это могла быть просто игра теней.

Ханна не стала останавливать свой взор на мальчике, и двинулась вглубь зала, исследуя стеллажи, не подав виду, что заметила его вовсе. Она подобрала несколько книг в разделе Наука и решила мельком просмотреть их за одним из столов, чтобы выбрать самые интересные и отнести их в свою комнату. Ханна расположилась на одном из столов, в центре комнаты. Светловолосый мальчик все еще сидел у окна.

- И чего тебе не спится, новенькая? – сталь, звенящая в его голосе, делала очевидным враждебное отношение. Тем не менее, девочку это не смутило. Она медленно подняла глаза на говорившего и, после небольшой паузы, тихо произнесла всего одно слово:

- Кошмары.

Мальчик растерялся, такого ответа он явно не ожидал. На его лице отразилась смесь страха, сочувствия, боли и смятения. Увидев это, Ханна поняла, что он наверняка сам не раз вскакивал по ночам, с криком пытаясь сбежать от жутких картин, преследовавших его в мире бессознательного. Двум детям не нужны были тысячи слов, для того, чтобы описать весь ужас того чувства, которое испытываешь, просыпаясь среди ночи в холодном поту. У каждого есть свои чудовища, которые гонятся за тобой в страшных снах и пытаются вырвать твою душу ледяными когтистыми пальцами.

Ханна вернулась к изучению своих книг и на несколько минут в библиотеке воцарилась тишина. Нарушил ее все тот же мальчик.

- Я – Мелло, а тебя как зовут? – теперь голос его звучал не так враждебно, но все же в нем чувствовалась настороженность.

«Он явно не привык открываться и доверять людям, - пронеслось в голове у Ханны. – Одинок, как и я.»

- Ха…Венди, - тихо ответила она.

- Тоже не можешь привыкнуть к этим глупым именам? – Мелло невесело ухмыльнулся. Не знаю, зачем они это делают. Иногда я чувствую себя, как щенок, который сменил хозяина, - тут Мелло осекся, решив, что сболтнул лишнего. В любом случае, - продолжил он – ты не можешь просто забрать эти книги к себе в комнату, – сказал он, разгадав план Ханны.

Девочка бросила на него непонимающий взгляд, но промолчала.

- Ты должна отметить книги, которые забираешь, в картотеке, чтобы их могли найти в случае необходимости, - с этими словами он указал на ряд невысоких шкафчиков за спиной Ханны. Тебе объяснить, как ей пользоваться?

- Не надо, - ответила девочка, поднимаясь со стула, а потом тихо добавила – Спасибо.

Ханна любила читать и много времени проводила в школьной библиотеке, где пожилой мистер Рейнс, библиотекарь, баловал ее книгами, из своей личной коллекции, говоря, что хоть на старости лет ему выпала возможность поделиться этим сокровищем с кем-то. Девочка была умна не по годам и, научившись читать в возрасте трех с половиной лет, не выпускала книги из рук. Подолгу засиживаясь в библиотеке, она часто помогала старику оформлять карточки и раскладывать книги, так что порядки этого места были ей хорошо знакомы. За несколько минут справившись с задачей, она взяла три выбранные книги и направилась к выходу.

- Спокойной ночи, Мелло, - сказала она и скрылась за стеллажом.

Останься она в комнате, Ханна увидела бы, что белокурый мальчик еще долго смотрел ей вслед, на лице его было написано смятение.


End file.
